¡Trágame tierra!
by RominaZ
Summary: Todos hemos tenido momentos trágame-tierra, y pues Kagome no es la excepción. Más aun siendo mujer.


**Summary.** [One-shot] Todos hemos tenido momentos trágame-tierra, y pues Kagome no es la excepción**. **Más aun siendo mujer.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. **Una genio total.**

* * *

**¡Trágame tierra!**

* * *

Una quinceañera gritaba en plena montaña.

— ¡Por favor, InuYasha! necesito ir a mi casa, solo 3 días. Ni siquiera los sentirás. ¡Cuenta conmigo 1, 2,..— Kagome contaba enseñando los dedos a InuYasha como si de un niño se tratara.

—He dicho que no, tonta, si ya dije que no es no. ¡Además deja de enseñarme los dedos como si no supiera contar! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos en su típica pose, miró hacia otro lado molesto.

Kagome se encontraba en el borde —su paciencia ya había caído al precipicio—. Había intentado razonar con InuYasha toda la mañana y todo había sido en vano. Si toda esta discusión fuera por un simple examen podría simplemente tirar la toalla, darse por vencida; pero, esto era diferente. Era por otra razón que quería ir a su casa, una muy personal y _femenina…_

Pero claro, no le podía decir eso a Inuyasha. En primer lugar, porque dudaba mucho que supiera de lo que hablaba y segundo, porque bueno… se le caería la cara de vergüenza antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

—InuYasha, te lo pido por última vez —parecía calmada (demasiado, en realidad), pero los presentes sentían una gran aura negra creciendo por encima de su cabeza— ¿Puedo-ir-a-mi casa-por-favor? —soltó apretando los dientes.

—Tonta, ya te dije que… —Y explotó.

— ¡ABAJO! ¡Ay, eres un tonto! Me voy a mi casa, regreso en tres días. Ni se te ocurra venir a buscarme, InuYasha —gritó—. Sango, ¿me prestarías a Kirara?— Sango solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza un poco sorprendida —y asustada—, Kagome se había dirigido a ella con una voz muy dulce.

Nuestro querido hanyō no pudo reclamar ni evitar que se escapara. Estaba ocupado escupiendo la tierra —y múltiples bichitos— de su boca, cortesía de Kagome.

Logró ver el par de colas de Kirara, por lo menos.

—InuYasha, no entiendo por qué siempre tratas de evitar que Kagome vaya su casa. Sabes que no importa lo que hagas, siempre termina así —dijo Sango mientras los demás solo negaban con la cabeza.

—Sanguito tiene razón, InuYasha. Además, la señorita Kagome debe de tener asuntos de gran importancia en su casa. Si eso fuera poco, hace casi un mes que no iba —expresión su opinión Miroku.

—Cállate Miroku, me las va a pagar. ¡Esto no se quedará así! —gritó sacudiéndose la tierra y preparándose para partir hacia el pozo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, perro? —preguntó Shippo, que se había quedado callado hasta ese momento.

—A donde más enano, a exigirle a esa malcriada una disculpa. ¡Keh! No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados —Y así, se alejó saltando, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

—Cuando aprenderá… —agregó Shippo, Sango y Miroku se estiraron en sus sitios. Al final, el descanso de la señorita Kagome los beneficiaba a todos. Por fin descansarían, después de seguir a Naraku por casi un mes. En realidad, no habían avanzado mucho ya que se encontraban con un monstruo en cada aldea que visitaban. Siempre ayudando, no se podían quejar.

.oOo.

_En la época actual…_

— ¡InuYasha, eres un idiota! No sé cómo te soporto… —Kagome refunfuñaba mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado en su cuarto.

_«__Tal vez no debí de gritarle tan fuerte, pero es que tampoco le podía decir que…  
¡Qué horror!  
Los hombres tienen la culpa de esto, sisi ellos no sufren lo que nosotras sufrimos, no aguantarían ni un solo día con estos dichosos dolores__», _pensaba Kagome.

Y es que, desde la noche anterior le habían atacado los odiosos cólicos premenstruales, por lo que no pudo dormir absolutamente nada. Había olvidado las milagrosas pastillas en su casa así que había tenido que lidiar con el dolor toda la noche.

Abrió el _nécessaire _sobre su cómoda y se tomó una. Agradecía el que las haya inventado, debería de investigar quién las había desarrollado y hacerle un altar. Dejó eso de lado, ahora se tomaría una larga ducha caliente.

Habiendo terminado su relajada y envuelta en una pulcra toalla blanca, se dispuso a salir del baño pero se detuvo en la puerto. Podría jurar haber visto una sombra detrás del vidrio pavonado de la puerta.

_«¡Demonios! Justo ahora que mi mamá no está en la casa. ¿El abuelo? Ni idea. ¿Qué haré? Puedo tratar de segarlo metiéndole los dedos a sus ojos, y un golpe bajo. Mierda, no me acuerdo nada de defensa personal. No sé karate, judo, taekwondo ni kung-fu.  
¿A todo esto qué sé hacer? Arco y flecha, pero no puedo atravesarlo con una flecha, eso estaría mal. Y hablando de mal algo raro pasa. Mmm... no sé tal vez es mi imaginación. Espera en qué estaba pensando al principio. ¡La sombra!»_

Decidió abrir y tirar una patada a la primera cosa viviente que se moviera.

_«Okay Kagome, respira a las tres: Una, dos…»_

— ¡Tres! —gritó a todo pulmón pateando la puerta.

En su ataqué de adrenalina, Kagome olvidó que el piso estaba mojado y resbaló, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el inminente impacto, impacto que nunca llegó porque fue sostenida por unos fuertes brazos que la jalaron y la atrajeron hacia él. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos dorados que parecían tener luz propia.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— gritó y se movió torpemente haciendo que InuYasha perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás.

— ¡Mi cabeza!, ¿qué rayos te sucede, Kagome? —medio gruñó InuYasha, Kagome encima de él, se sonrojó hasta la hebra del cabello,

— ¡¿Q-qué es lo que… —gritó, pero fue interrumpida por InuYasha que la miró seriamente.

—Kagome, huelo sangre.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡MIERDA!_

Kagome se levantó lentamente rogándole a Dios, a Kami-sama, a Buda, a quien fuera, que no fuera lo que ya se imaginaba..

— ¡Ah! —se metió lo más rápido que pudo al baño.

_«Respira, respira… no pasa nada ¡Demonios! Porqué tenía que estar justamente él aquí.  
Mi vida se acabó. El destino se ha vuelto en mi contra, ¡que se abra la tierra y me trague! Estrellaré mi cabeza contra el espejo hasta que explote.  
Okno.  
Tengo que pensar con la mente fría.»_

— ¡Kagome! ¿Estás herida?, ¿Quién te hizo daño?, te llevaré donde Kaede— gritaba InuYasha mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

— ¡ABAJO! E-Estoy bien es s-solo que... — «_¿Dónde están las dichosas toallas?__»_

Adiós mundo cruel…

— ¡¿Qué pasa? Si no abres la puerta yo..

— ¡NOO! — «_¡Ya sé!, están en el último cajón de mi escritorio. Pero no puedo salir ¡Qué horror! Entonces, ¿cómo?» _—InuYasha ¿me podrías hacer un favor? —preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿Un favor? Sí, ¡habla de una vez, tonta! —respondió ya un poco cansado de la situación.

—Me podrías traer… un paquetito rosado, está en el último cajón de mi escritorio.

«_Ahí se fue mi orgullo, ¿qué orgullo? Después de esto alquilaría o se compraría uno nuevo»_

—Pero, ¿para qué lo quie…

— ¡TÚ SOLO TRAE EL DICHOSO PAQUETE! — InuYasha corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kagome se metió a la ducha de nuevo mientras se recriminaba internamente como había sido tan descuidada, había traído su ropa menos lo **más necesario**.

_«Estúpida, estúpida»_

Sintió toques tímidos en la puerta del baño, asomó la cabeza y arrancó el paquete de las garras del hanyō tan rápido como pudo.

_«Mujer loca», _pensó InuYasha.

Kagome se cambió rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación donde la esperaba Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

_¿Y ahora que le digo? ¿Querrá que le explique? Debe de estar molesto por como lo traté, será mejor hablarle lentamente._

—Inuyasha…

—Me puedes decir ¿por qué has estado tan rara? Y, ¡¿por qué si estás herida no quieres que te curen?! —preguntó indignado el hanyō.

—Es algo… complicado, personal y... _femenino _— lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero las orejas desarrolladas de Inuyasha lo captaron.

— ¿Femenino?... ¡Espera! Te refieres a eso que le dan a las mujeres cada mes, como se llamaba monstru-o-a… ¡menstruación! —Kagome se azotó estilo anime.

— ¡¿C-cómo es que tú sabes eso? —preguntó asustada.

—Lo vi en un libro de Sōta— «_¡Qué rayos le enseñaban a los niños a los 11 años!_»—. Es normal, Kagome, no te vayas a asustar.

— No-sí, digo no. Estoy bien, perfectamente bien — Incomodidad absoluta.— Pero qué estabas hac... ¡Ay! Duele— Kagome se interrumpió a sí mismo por el dolor de los cólicos, InuYasha la miro preocupado—. Estoy bien, es solo que ¡ay!

—Recuéstate.

— ¿Qué? —Kagome por un momento le pareció escuchar "recuéstate", ahora añadiría alucinaciones a su lista de síntomas premenstruales.

Era imposible que InuYasha le diga una cosa así.

—Que te recuestes —Pero InuYasha lo volvió a repetir. Ella lo miró, él lucía mortalmente serio. Dudaba que bromeara teniendo esa expresión. Kagome atinó a recostarse torpemente.

Y, cuando InuYasha empezó a frotar en forma de círculos su vientre no supo dónde meter su cabeza. Pero cuando pasó un minuto se olvidó del tema, pues el dolor ya casi había desaparecido por completo.

—InuYasha, ¿cómo es que... — intentó preguntar Kagome.

—Recuerdo que mi madre tenía dolores parecidos cada mes —le relató sin mirarla a los ojos mientras seguía masajeando—, ella se masajeaba de esta forma y algunas veces me pedía que la ayudara. Yo era apenas un niño —concluyó su corto relato.

—Gracias, InuYasha— agradeció, sonriéndole ampliamente. Muy pocas él compartía con ella pedazos de la infancia tan dura que tuvo. Se alegró que fuera un recuerdo feliz.

— ¡Keh! No es nada, tonta —se volteó evitando que ella viera su sonrojo.

—De verdad gracias, InuYasha… —Kagome empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras se quedaba dormida.

Había sido el momento más vergonzoso de su existencia, aparte de la vez que Inuyasha la vio desnuda, claro.  
Pero aún en esos momentos, InuYasha estaba presente a su lado.  
Y para qué mentir, le encantaba que fuera así.

¡Hola a todos!  
Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.  
Ni idea de que hora sea por allá xd  
Gracias, por leerlo significa mucho mucho para mí (:  
Se me ocurrió después de ver un comercial por tele y como estoy de vacaciones... ando de vaga ;)  
¡Ah!, acepto de todo. Criticas destructivas —pero con cariño— también. asksjñ

Atte: Ro

* * *

**Reeditado 25/06/2013**

Helloooooooo :)  
Como ya les había comentado, le estoy dando una lavadita de cara mis fics antiguos.  
Este es bastante importante para mí: mi primer fic :')  
No lo he cambiado mucho, solo he sacado y añadido unas cuantas cosillas.**  
**Mi estilo era algo diferente al de ahora, creo yo.

**Si te gusto, deja un review.  
Si no te gustó, deja un review.  
Si alguna vez le hicicste **_**bullying**_** a un amigo, deja un review.**

¡Nos leemos, cuídense!

Atte: Ro:)


End file.
